Comfort Leads To Love
by WeasleyChick1998
Summary: James was worried and particularly scared. He had only seen Lily cry once when Snivellus had called her that retched name, and even then she still yelled at him to bugger off. Now she didn't even move away from him when he sat down. James ran a hand through his hair nervously and sighed. "Lily, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, wanting to wrap his arms around her.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello everyone! I have been working on this story for a bit and have a couple of chapters done already, but haven't been able to get them all typed up. Now that I got a laptop for Christmas I can type them though! YAY! *does weird little dance* Okay, now that that is out of my system here's the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been as good a writer as J.K. Rowling, because of that I do not own the characters in this story.**

Lily was in the common room with a letter in her hand and tears in her eyes. Headmaster Dumbledore had called her out of History of Magic to tell her the news and personally deliver the letter. He also excuse her from the rest of her classes for the day. Lily dropped the piece of paper and began to sob once again.

Petunia had sent her the letter informing that just yesterday their parents had gotten into a car crash and were gone.

The small ginger girl curled up into a ball and wished that her two best friends, Alice and Hestia, were also excused from classes.

While she cried, the portrait hole opened to allow a chuckling James Potter and Sirius Black inside. They both stopped short however, upon seeing a mass of red hair shaking with sobs on the floor.

_Lily._ James thought immediately, slowly making his way over to her while Sirius quickly went up to his dorm.

Lily quickly looked up after hearing someone sit down next to her. Her tear-filled emerald eyes met James' concerned hazel ones. She rubbed at her eyes, removing a few tears that were easily replaced with more and buried her head back into her knees.

James was worried and particularly scared. He had only seen Lily cry once when Snivellus had called her that retched name, and even then she still yelled at him to bugger off. Now she didn't even move away from him when he sat down. James ran a hand through his hair nervously and sighed. "Lily, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, wanting to wrap his arms around her.

Lily looked up at him and shook her head, not fully trusting her voice. She let out another sob before pointing at the letter lying next to her and rested her head in her hands as he picked up the tear-soaked letter and began to read. Once he read the last sentence James felt a few tears begin to form in his own eyes, he dropped the paper and wrapped his arms around Lily.

Lily felt James' arms around her and lifted her head from her hands and burying it in his chest instead. He shifted his arms slightly, rubbing patterns on her back.

She picked up her head and rubbed at her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry. You don't need to be worrying about my problems." Lily whispered, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"It's fine Lily." James said, giving her a reassuring smile. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on all you have to do is ask." He added, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks James."

"No problem Lil." He said, looking at how strong the girl in front him was. Any other girl who had just found out that their parents were gone would be up in their dorm bawling their eyes out and not stopping until they fell asleep.

"Are you alright?" James asked, seeing Lily looking as if she were a million miles away.

She shook her head slightly, clearing the memories of her family before she knew about magic. Looking up at James again, she nodded. "I think I will be."

He smiled and gave her a light squeeze, looking up as the portrait hole opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello again! I might not be able to post another chapter for a bit because I have school starting up in two days and I still haven't done my homework. Oh well. I hope you all have a happy and safe new year!)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling. Therefore I do not own any recognizable characters.**

Hestia Jones and Alice Prewett walked through the portrait hole and stopped. Their best friend since first year wrapped up in her 'enemy's' arms. Alice and Hestia noticed that ever since they became Heads, Lily had begun to act civil to James and he in return had stopped "acting like an arrogant toe-rag," to quote the Head Girl herself. Even with Lily acting civil to James, they never would expect her to let him wrap his arms around her.

"Either something is wrong, or Lil finally stopped being so stubborn." Hestia whispered to Alice, staring at the two in front of her.

Alice rolled her eyes at her friend. "Something is obviously wrong, why else would she get called out of class?" She said matter-of-factly.

Hestia shrugged in defeat and sighed, seeing that James was staring at them. "Well, let's go find out what happened then." She replied, beginning to walk forward.

Alice nodded and followed her friend.

~0o0~

James watched as the two girls had their quiet conversation and wished desperately to be able to hold Lily for a little while longer. When Hestia began walking over he sighed and gave Lily another hug.

"Hello Prewett, Jones." He greeted, nodding his head to each girl in turn and Lily lifted her head after hearing her two friends names.

"Hi Potter. Hello Lily." Alice replied, her smile faltering slightly after seeing the tear stains running down Lily's face.

"What's the matter Lils?" Hestia asked with concern prominent in her voice, sitting down next to James and Alice sitting down next to her.

Lily sighed and wiped her eyes again. "My... My parents passed away." She whispered, looking at her two friends shocked expressions.

"Was it... Death Eaters?" Alice asked after a few moments went by.

"I almost wish it was." The Head Girl said, beginning to get a little frustrated. "A car crash killed them. The simplest, most least expected death!" She yelled, fresh tears falling on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Lily, but it will be alright." Alice soothed quietly as she began to tear up.

"What if it won't be? My sister, the last family I have, isn't even on speaking terms with me because she blames ME for our parents death! Like I could've stopped the other car from hitting them!" She screamed through her tears.

James pulled Lily closer to him and began to rub patterns on her back again. "Shhh... Lily your sister was just upset. It is not your fault that they died." He soothed.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, it isn't your faults either." She whispered.

"It's alright Lils, you're just upset." Hestia said quietly, rubbing her eyes, while Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Lily picked up her head and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have freaked out at you guys."

"Lily, it's fine." James said, giving her a quick hug.

She nodded and rubbed at her eyes again. "I got your shirt all wet." She frowned, looking down at James' shirt.

He chuckled after looking down to see his shirt. "That's alright Lil." He said, taking out his wand and whispering 'Scourgify'. "See, all clean." He said, smiling down at her.

Lily smiled back and nodded. "We should get back to class."

"Lily, if you don't want to you don't have to. We'll stay here with you." Alice suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be alright after a wash up a bit."

"Are you sure Lil?" Alice checked.

She nodded. "Positive, I don't want to miss Herbology."

Hestia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Always was the stubborn one." She giggled.

"Tell me about it." James laughed, while Lily blushed slightly.

"Alright, I guess we should go wash up." Alice said, gesturing to the other two girls once the laughter died down.

They both nodded and Hestia and Alice got up off the floor. "Thanks James." Lily said with a small smile before getting up and walking up to her dorm.

James smiled as she turned around and waved to him, before running to catch up with her friends. As she disappeared from sight he got up and walked up to his own dorm to get Sirius.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading so far! I hope to have another chapter up within the week! Please, Please, Please Review! Your reviews make my writing so much better!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello again! My power was out for most of the morning so I stayed home from school. That's good for both of us! Yay! Okay, well here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it!)**

"Come on Padfoot, I'm going back to class." James said after walking into their shared dorm.

"Already Prongs?" Sirius whined. "We didn't get to do anything. Besides you have to tell me what was wrong with Evans. Is she alright?" He added, standing up from his bed and stretching.

He sighed. "I hope so."

"What happened?" The dog animagus asked again, becoming very serious.** (A/N: I was very tempted to put "becoming very sirius." Sorry, I know this isn't supposed to be funny.)**

"Er, I don't know if she wants anyone else to know just yet." James said slowly.

Sirius frowned. "I won't tell anyone. I've just never seen her so upset, not even when Snivellus called her you-know-what."

The stag animagus sighed again and nodded. "Her parents died yesterday." He said quietly.

"Oh…" Was all he managed to reply, never being very comfortable around crying and upset girls.

"Come on, we have to get to the greenhouses soon." James said, breaking the silence.

"Alright, but you owe me." Sirius said, trying to bring back the fun and happy atmosphere.

He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to wait for the girls.

~0o0~

Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm with a small smile on her face. Being around James just made her feel so much better. She sighed and continued following her friends into their room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked one more time.

She nodded and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm alright, thanks."

Alice nodded and followed her. "You really don't need to go to class, you know." She said.

"Yeah Lil, didn't Dumbledore give you the day off?" Hestia reasoned.

Lily sighed. "He did, but I don't think my parents would've wanted me sitting around crying. They would want me to be strong." She said, looking between her two friends with a small hopeful smile.

The girls nodded and smiled back. "We understand." Hestia said before splashing water on her face.

"Thanks. Now let's go get to class." She said, drying her face off and quickly applying some make up.

The other two copied her before they all walked down the stairs to meet the guys.

**(A/N: I know it was short but I plan to have another update soon. Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Because the last chapter was so short I decided I should post another! That, and I was injured while sledding down my driveway and I am now very bored… Anyway! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

"Ready to go to class?" Lily asked with a smile.

"As I'll ever be, Lily-Flower." Sirius grinned, noticing Lily's dramatic change.

"Let's go then." Hestia said, linking arms with her boyfriend.

Lily nodded and headed towards the portrait, James next to her and the other three behind them.

"Are you sure you want to go to class?" James asked so only she could hear.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm positive, thanks though. It really means a lot to me James."

"Anytime Lily, I'm happy to help." He smiled; glad she was back to her old self again.

She nodded and moved a little closer to him as the classes let out and everyone came into the hallway. They greeted and smiled at a few passing classmates as they made their way to the greenhouses. Just before reaching their destination they were stopped, or at least Lily was.

"Hello Lily." Amos Diggory said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Hi Amos." Lily replied patiently to her ex-boyfriend.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private?" He asked, eyeing up her group of friends, mainly James and Sirius.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my friends, besides we need to get to class."

"You can wait a moment. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He said, grinning handsomely.

Lily didn't notice that James' fists clenched and that he kept glancing between the two of them. She rolled her eyes at Amos again and said in a calm tone. "Thanks Amos, but no thanks. We broke up, remember?" With that she walked around the shocked Hufflepuff and continued on her way to the greenhouse with her friends in tow.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "A bit blunt, don't you think?" He asked no one in particular.

"Padfoot, don't you remember all the times _I_ asked her out?" James asked, regaining his composure and laughing.

Upon hearing that he laughed louder. "Oh yeah, how could I forget about them? Lily-flower used to hate you."

"I never hated him!" Lily said, her cheeks reddening.

"Suuuuure you didn't Evans." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"I didn't!" She said stubbornly. "I only thought he was a bit annoying." She added.

"A bit?" Hestia teased, laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Lil, you used to complain about him on a daily basis!" Alice chimed in.

"Oi! I'm right here!" James said loudly.

"We were only stating the facts." Hestia said, trying to stop laughing.

"I wasn't _that _annoying." He said, mainly to himself.

"You kind of were." Lily said her cheeks matching the color of her hair. "You asked me out ten times a day, _at least_." She defended, seeing James' shocked expression.

He blushed slightly at that. "Okay, maybe I was a bit annoying."

They all laughed and Hestia, Sirius, and Alice rolled their eyes. "Just a bit." Hestia said sarcastically.

They continued laughing at the blushing Head Boy and Girl as they walked into the greenhouse to begin class

**(A/N: Well there it is! This might be last update for a little while because I go back to school tomorrow. Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hello once more! I am soooo sorry I didn't update quicker! I have had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, and my finals are coming up, with after school three times a week, not to mention studying for Science Olympiad (which if you don't know, is an activity where a team of 15 students go to competition in March competing in two to three events per person.). I'm sorry once again, hopefully when finals are over and I finish writing notes for Science Olympiad I will get back on a steady updating schedule. Anyway, here's the next chapter!) **

**Disclaimer: I think I missed a couple of these, but I still am not Joanne Kathleen Rowling and never will I be.**

Herbology went by without incident, except for the fact that Amos stared at Lily most of class, other than that it was a normal class. When Professor Sprout dismissed them, the Marauders, Lily, and her friends quickly packed up to get ready for dinner.

"Lily!" Another seventh year Gryffindor called. "Where were you in Charms?" Marlene asked curiously as they walked back to the castle.

"Oh, err… I was busy." Lily lied lamely, knowing that her dorm mate wasn't convinced.

"With what? You've never missed class." She pointed out.

"Lily and I had Head duties, that's why I wasn't there either." James lied coolly after overhearing her lying attempt.

"Oh, okay! That makes sense! I got to go, see in the dorm Lily, bye James!" Marlene said cheerfully to them before running off to catch up with her friends.

"Thanks. I don't want everyone knowing and telling Marlene would lead to that." Lily said, smiling at James.

"You're welcome Lily. I'm a quick liar, which is probably not a talent that I should be bragging about but it comes in handy." He laughed, smiling back at her.

"You're right, you shouldn't be bragging, but in a time like this I'm glad you lie so well." She giggled.

James chuckled along with her. "Let's catch up to the others, I'm starving." He said as his stomach growled loudly.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said, quickening her pace to keep up with him.

~0o0~

After dinner ended, everyone got up from the tables with full bellies and content on going to bed. The group of Gryffindors slowly made their way up to the seventh floor to get to the common room.

"We have patrol in an hour." Lily reminded James after yawning loudly.

He groaned in response. "I forgot all about it. Can't we see if we can trade with the Hufflepuffs?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't agree.

"No we can't James. You already switched with them once this month." She said matter-of-factly.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at his friends. "Lily I can go with you on patrol tonight, if you want."

"Are you sure Remus? You don't have to just because he is being lazy." She said with a small laugh, pointing at James.

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure; we haven't had patrol together in a while. I don't mind."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Alright, you got out of this one James, but you have to take Remus' shift next week." She said, trying not to laugh at him as he pouted and mumbled a quiet 'fine'.

~0o0~

Lily and Remus said good-bye to their friends and walked out of the common room together, beginning their patrol.

"Where do you think we should start?" Lily asked, fixing her Head Girl badge on her robes.

Remus did the same with his prefect badge and said, "The Astronomy Tower, maybe?"

She nodded, and began walking down the corridor. "How has your week been?" Lily asked, making polite small talk.

"It could've been better." He said with a shrug. "I'm sorry about the terrible ending to yours by the way." He added quietly.

"Oh, James told you?" She said, looking over at him. "Did he tell anyone else?" She added cautiously.

"Don't worry Lily. He only told Sirius and I, and was even hesitant telling us. None of us will tell a soul until you're ready to let them know." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, I just don't want the entire school pitying me." She said, relaxing noticeably.

He nodded. "I understand." He said, knowing exactly how she felt. "Are you going to Hogsmeade on Sunday?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I might just stay inside, it's supposed to snow and I'm not too fond of the snow."

"Oh come on Lily." Remus said with a roll of his eyes. "If it's supposed to snow that just makes it an even better trip. You should have some fun; it's our last year at Hogwarts!" He said, nudging her arm.

"I don't know." Lily said uncertainly. "I mean, I don't want to feel like a third wheel, don't all of you guys have dates? Hestia will be with Sirius, Alice is with Frank, you're going with Emmaline Vance, and isn't Peter going with that Hufflepuff, Charity Burbage?"

"You could hang out with James; he doesn't have a date either." Remus suggested with a shrug, just hoping she didn't lock herself in the castle all day.

"James doesn't have a date?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No, he is going alone."

"Oh." Lily said quietly, opening a classroom door and checking inside for any students.

"Is something wrong Lil?" He asked slowly, pausing to wait for her.

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just thought, well, that James would be dating someone. You know, because he is so popular." She said stopping and sitting down on the floor, a blush creeping up on her face.

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired, sitting beside her.

"Haven't you seen the amount of girls that stare at him, at all of you?"

"I don't really pay attention to them." He said with a shrug. "Why do you?" He added, looking over at her.

"I only notice because every time I even speak to one of you I get glared at by your surrounding fans." Lily said with a small laugh.

"You do not." Remus said unconvinced.

"I believe me, I do. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you guys, and while we are there take a look around at the surrounding female population." She said with a matter of finality.

He smiled and nodded. "Fine, I will. I am glad you have decided to come with us."

She smiled back and nodded, picking herself off the floor and brushing off her robes. "Let's start heading back to the common room, patrol's almost over."

He nodded and lifted himself up. "Before we leave this area let's check this last room." Remus said smiling, getting back to the patrol.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing! They really help! I will hopefully have another chapter up soon, no promises though. Oh and the two people I named in this chapter, Emmaline Vance and Charity Burbage are NOT OCs. They were mentioned somewhere in the series and I decided they should be in my story. I do not own them.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are great! Just so you know there may not be another review for a bit because I have been chosen for the competing team for Science Olympiad! Yay! That isn't including finals either. I hate finals. Mehhhhhhh. Oh well, enough of my problems. Just so you guys know, I skipped straight to the day of the Hogsmeade trip! I couldn't really think of what they should be doing the day before so it's the morning they all go to Hogsmeade. Here's the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling. If I was there would be more books coming out soon for all of us to enjoy.**

Lily sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms out above her. She opened up her bed hangings and looked at her clock. It was only six-thirty and none of her roommates were up yet. Lily sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed, walking over to her trunk. She picked out a pale blue sweater and pair of muggle jeans and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower before breakfast.

"Lily Marie Evans, hurry up and get out of the bathroom!" Hestia yelled while pounding on the door an hour later. Most of the other girls were awake and Hestia had knocked on the door for the past ten minutes.

Lily sighed and opened the door after changing quickly. "It's all yours Hest." She said, gesturing to the room.

"Finally." She muttered under her breath, slamming the door behind her.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed, grabbing her wand from her bedside table. She quickly dried her hair with a complicated wand movement and placed the wand in her pocket.

Hestia came out mumbling to herself about hoping Lily didn't use all the hot water, grabbed her clothes and stalked back into the bathroom.

Lily just chuckled and rolled her eyes again before grabbing the book she was reading before bed and walking out to go to breakfast alone.

She made it to the Great Hall and saw only a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already eating. Other than that the room was empty and quiet. Lily sat down at the end of the table and opened her book up.

~0o0~

The Marauders walked into the Great Hall at eight with their stomachs growling. Remus saw Emmaline sitting at the Ravenclaw table and quietly left the group to eat with her, and Peter did the same upon seeing Charity at the Hufflepuff table.

Sirius looked at James with a puzzled look, but he just yawned and shrugged his shoulders. They looked over at the Gryffindor table and James smiled as he saw Lily sitting there with her nose buried in a book, as usual. They headed over and sat on opposite sides of her.

"Good morning Lily-Flower." Sirius said, scooping a pile of eggs onto his plate.

Lily rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him, not taking her eyes away from her book.

James stared at her empty plate and chuckled to himself. "Lily, when did you get down here? Did you even eat anything yet?" He questioned, taking the pitcher of pumpkin juice and filling both her cup and his own.

Lily sighed and closed her book, careful to mark the page first. "I got down here at seven-thirty, and no I have not eaten." She said, trying to muffle her stomach's growling. "Thanks." She added, picking up her glass of juice.

James chuckled again and nodded. "No problem. What are you reading that you couldn't even stop to eat?" He asked curiously, taking a few pieces of bacon from the tray and placing them onto his plate.

"Alice in Wonderland." She said, adding some eggs to her plate. "My dad used to read it to me all the time when I was little." She added quietly, blinking back a tear.

James nodded and gave her a quick hug, before starting his breakfast. "So, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade in a bit?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Lily nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I haven't really gone all year. I guess I need a break from studying for N.E.W.T.s. They aren't until the spring after all." She said, beginning to eat her own breakfast.

"Evans, you always have been a bit of an overachiever." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "At least hanging out with us will put some fun in your life."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I can have fun if I choose to, even without you _Marauders_."

"Oh really?" Sirius countered, beginning to laugh. "I doubt it."

"You doubt me?" She said, eyeing him up.

Sirius matched her gaze and nodded. "You heard what I said."

"Hey, let's try not to hex anyone." James said sternly, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I don't plan on it, but I do plan on proving to Black that I'm not a total fun-sucker." She said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

James moved away from her a little and looked over at Sirius. "You probably should be scared Padfoot." He said, his eyes darting back to Lily's mischievous glint.

Sirius looked over at Lily and winced before returning to his food, keeping an eye trained on her.

She smirked in response. "Muahahahahaha-." She began coughing, drawing everyone's attention, and needing James to pat her on the back. **(A/N: I have actually done this, and based it after my experience... It takes a person with mad skills to do that.)**

"You need to work on that 'evil' laugh Evans." Sirius said through his fit of laughter.

Lily glared at him and took a sip up pumpkin juice, trying to clear her throat.

"Morning Lil!" Alice said cheerfully, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Morning Alice." She said with a smile, elbowing Sirius in the ribs to make him shut up.

Alice looked over at him curiously as he almost choked on his food and rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade in a bit?" Frank asked the group in front of him, sitting down beside Alice.

"Lily if you ever take up the bathroom that long again I might hex you." Hestia interrupted, scolding her friend and sitting down next to Sirius, who wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Lil, but I might hex you too. Hestia woke up almost the entire dorm by yelling at you." Alice added sternly.

"I am dreadfully sorry for not hearing you knock while I was in the shower." Lily said sarcastically.

The surrounding guys tried stifling their laughter, as Alice and Hestia glared at them. Lily just shrugged and finished her breakfast.

Hestia rolled her eyes and piled food onto her plate. "Anyway, when are we all going down to Hogsmeade, and when should we all meet up at The Three Broomsticks?" She asked, shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"We go down after everyone finishes eating and meet up an hour and a half later." Frank suggested.

"Great, I think we're almost done. I have to run up to the common room before we leave to get my coat, then we can leave." Hestia said, looking around at everyone, who were nodding their heads in agreement. She shoved a last forkful of eggs and took a bite of toast and nodded. "Everyone else ready?"

"So it seems. I'll go tell Peter and Charity, Lily can you tell Remus and Emmaline the plan?" James asked, turning towards her.

"Yeah that's fine." She said with a smile, grabbing her book and standing up with the rest of the group.

**(A/N: That's it for now! I'm will update hopefully within the week! Please don't forget to review! Tell me if you like the story, if you have ANY suggestions, or if you have anything that can be improved! Anonymous reviews are perfectly acceptable! Please just review this story! Thanks for reading so far!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hello my lovely human beings, if you are not a human I apologize for not saying hello to you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! You guys are amazing! I will hopefully list all of your pen-names next chapter! If you want your name featured next chapter review/follow/favorite this story! I will even do guest names! **

**Without further delay, I present chapter seven!)**

**Disclaimer: (I lied this is a delay, sorry!) Not J.K. Rowling, never will be. Blah, blah, blah, stop rubbing it in.**

The group of friends walked along the path leading to Hogsmeade. They were all smiling and laughing at the Marauders. Small snowflakes were falling around them, beginning to cover the road in white. The group planned on splitting up once they were at the village and coming back together an hour later. Remus was going with Emmaline, Peter with Charity, and Sirius with Hestia, Alice going with Frank, and Lily and James wandering around together. James felt that Lily shouldn't be walking around alone so he suggested that they should be with each other, but just as friends. Lily happily agreed, not wanting to look like a loser by walking around Hogsmeade alone.

The group reached the village and said their goodbyes before breaking off into pairs. Lily turned to James and smiled. "Where do you want to go first?" She asked.

James looked down at her and shrugged. "It's up to you, it doesn't matter to me."

"Do you mind if we stop at Scrivenshaft's? I could use some new quills and more parchment."

"Lead the way Lily-Flower." He said, gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

Lily rolled her eyes a bit and walked forward. "Can you not call me Lily-Flower?" She asked, knowing the answer would be the same as it had been for the past three years.

"No can do, Lily-Flower." He answered with a grin.

She sighed and shook her head fondly.

James smiled and followed Lily, gazing at her beautiful, snow-covered hair. _I really hate it when she ties her hair up. _He thought, wanting to just let it fall around her shoulders. He sighed and shook his head. _You really need to get over her. Lily obviously still doesn't like you. You need to just like her as a friend and stop with this crush._ A voice said inside his head.

_But don't you think she is beginning to like me? Ever since I stopped asking her out two years ago she stopped hexing me, and when we became Heads this year she even started calling me by my first name. Don't you think she is beginning to like me? _James argued back, not sure who he was even arguing with.

_She doesn't like you the way you want her to. If anything she only likes you as a friend, don't get your hopes up for much more. _The voice called back.

_ But_-. "James?" Lily called, breaking him from his internal argument and causing him to look over at her. "Are you alright? You seemed a million miles away."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was, uh, thinking about something." James said, giving his head a quick shake.

"Oh okay." Lily said, giving him a quick smile. She stopped walking in front of the small little shop.

James smiled back slightly and opened the door to the store. "After you madam." He said, gesturing for her to walk in.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said, walking in and laughing.

He followed her in and the door closed behind him with a small ding of a bell. "You are quite welcome, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her face. "Do you need anything?" Lily asked, walking over to grab a few rolls of parchment.

"Nope, but I think I'm going to get this rainbow ink anyway. I think I will write my Transfiguration essay in it to see Minnie's reaction." James said with a grin, picking up the ink well.

"Why do you call Professor McGonagall Minnie?" She asked curiously, grabbing a few simple quills and two bottles of plain black ink.

"McGonagall is a mouthful, don't you think? Minnie is just easier to say."

She nodded, walking up to the counter to pay. "You have a point, but I'm still not calling her Minnie." She said, placing everything on the counter.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, placing his ink well on the counter too.

"Are you paying together?" Mr. Scrivenshaft asked, smiling at the two.

"N-." Lily started to say, but James cut her off.

"Yes. How much is it?" He asked, his eyes darting down to see if Lily was upset.

The older man looked over everything that was there and said. "That will be fifteen Sickles and three Knuts."

James handed over the money and took their two separate bags, leaving the shop with a mute Lily behind him.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "You didn't have to pay; it was mainly my things anyway. I could've paid for it myself."

"Money isn't really a problem for me, I don't mind." He said, hoping she wouldn't be too angry.

"I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own things, though. I don't need financial help." She said, taking her bag out of his hand and stalking off.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to offend you, or show you up. I was just trying to be nice." He called a nervous half-smile on his face.

Lily stopped walking and turned around to face him. _Is James, afraid of me? _She thought to herself after seeing his face. _He has a slight look of worry and what looks like fear in his eyes. His mesmerizing, haz-. What am I saying? I don't like James. If anything we are just friends, nothing more. _She shook her head realizing that she was just standing there staring at him and began to blush slightly. "It's alright; I know you were just being friendly. I'm sorry for letting my pride get the best of me."

James smiled at her and nodded. "It's fine Lily I should've consulted you first anyway. Now come on, I have to stop in at Zonko's to get a few things."

**(A/N: There it is! I finished it! It's 11:00 pm where I am and I have to take two final exams tomorrow, but I finished. I hope you like it! Please review if you want your pen name in the next chapter! Please review even if you don't want your pen name in the next chapter! Review for the sake of reviewing! If anyone have any comments/suggestions please PM me or put it in a review! Thanks!**

**Oh and, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, thank you for the idea! I will be using that in the next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hello once again you wonderful readers! I thank all of you that have reviewed/followed/favorite this story! It really means a lot that you guys like it. Like I said in the previous chapter, I am doing dedications! They will be at the end of this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I have not woken up and magically turned into J.K. Rowling… Please stop rubbing it in…**

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "The Head Boy shouldn't be playing pranks, you know." She reprimanded, imitating Professor McGonagall.

He chuckled and nodded. "I know this; the things I'm buying aren't strictly for me though. I have lists from Remus and Peter to buy. They didn't want to drag their dates in there with them." He explained, taking the lists out of his pocket. "This one is mine." He added pulling the largest list from his pocket.

She rolled her eyes again and brushed some snow out of her hair, chuckling. "Lead the way." She said, allowing him to walk ahead.

"Thank you milady." He said cheekily, making his way to the crowded shop. "Do you know how much time we have left until we meet up with the others?"

Lily looked down at her watch and said. "We have about forty-five minutes until we need to be at The Three Broomsticks."

James nodded before stopping short, making Lily and a few other students to almost crash into him. "Where are Remus and Emmaline going?" He asked no one in particular.

"It looks as though they are headed toward the Shrieking Shack." Lily said slowly.

He watched as the couple walked up to the supposed haunted house, Remus looking very uncomfortable. "Um, Lily do you mind if we take a detour?" He asked.

"Not at all." She replied, almost running to keep up as James ran over to where Remus and Emmaline were.

"Hey Remus, hello Emmaline." James greeted, as he and Lilt finally caught up with the couple in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"Hi James, Hello Lily." Emmaline said cheerily, waving at them.

Lily smiled and waved back. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I brought Remus up to see the Shrieking Shack. It's one of the most haunted places in Britain." She said excitedly, not noticing her date's awkwardness.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary." Remus said quietly.

"Do you want to move closer?" The Ravenclaw girl asked curiously.

Remus shook his head and looked between his two other friends. "No, I think we're good here. Besides, it's almost time to meet up with the other."

"Yeah Emmaline, if you and Remus want to do anything else you should get going. We only have a bit longer until everyone should be at The Three Broomsticks." Lily agreed.

Emmaline sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Lily smiled at her. "Come on, how about us _girls_ make a quick stop in Honeydukes before we split up again."

Emmaline smiled back and nodded. "Okay, Remus do you mind?"

He shook his head and smiled faintly. "No you two go on. I'll meet you outside."

Lily winked at the two guys and walked off to follow Emmaline.

"Thanks a lot Prongs." Remus said, turning to James while slowly walking away from the shack.

James smiled and followed him. "No problem mate, but I have a question."

"What's that?" He asked, taking out a small bar of Honeydukes' chocolate and biting a piece off.

"How does Lily know?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, she figured it out on her own two years ago. She realized I was always missing patrols on full moons and saw strait through my 'sick relative' excuse." He said quietly with a small smile.

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Nothing can get past her, can it?"

Remus shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing at all, it took her four months to figure out my furry little problem and it took you guys three years. I say she is on top of things."

"Oh, shut up Moony." James laughed, shoving his friend playfully.

They both laughed and pushed each other around a bit while walking back to the village. "While the girls are in Honeydukes can you come with me to Zonko's?" James asked, pulling the lists out again.

"I don't see why I can't." Remus shrugged, glancing down at his watch. "We still have about twenty-five minutes until we meet the others."

James nodded and walked up to the shop door. "Here's your list, I got mine and Wormtail's, let's go as fast as possible." He said, Remus nodding in agreement.

The two walked into the shop and grabbed what they needed, occasionally saying "hello" to some of their classmates. They both paid and walked out with three bags full of pranking material. "The girls should be done by now, let's go." Remus said, shrinking his bag and putting it in his pocket.

James nodded and followed his friend over to Honeydukes, shrinking his own bag.

"Hello ladies, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." James said, grinning at the two.

Lily smiled back and shook her head. "Nope, we just finished."

"Well that's good." Remus said, taking Emmaline's hand. "We have about five minutes left, how about we head over and grab a table?"

"Sounds great." Emmaline said, smiling.

James and Lily nodded in agreement, and they all walked down the street towards the pub.

**Dedications:**

**Reviewers:**

**Liliacs, dance4ever95, Emma, JoJo, .16, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Jimmielee, Cheekymonkey, Amber, FieryShadows13, WerrnogWeasley96, scared of clouds, BlueGreen216**

**Followers (I feel like Voldemort… Anyone who followed is now a Death Eater! Muahaha- *cough* *cough* *choke*. I really need to work on that…) TheGlobalFlower, maybewesortoosoon, Greedling123, freakingfantastic, Floor, Charmed Auranae, magicalmarauders, mockingjay01, Gapster, You-Is-Ninja-Skilled, Sweetlilyeverdeen, dance4ever95, Jill-Dill1928, justsumwhitedude, marce-7772-s, HarryPotterLover2 The-Delectable-May-Reach, Siriusblackisamazingness, jrenfrey, kobemia, , Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Realityorfiction, FieryShadows13, Ranma's girl1, Whatever Way the Wind Blows, missfall**

**Favorites: Dancer6HOA, Loyal untill the end, TeamJacobforeverx, True marauder by heart, WerrnogWeasley96, .16, dance4ever95, justsumwhitedude, maybewesortoosoon, ober22**

**(A/N: That should be everyone! Thanks for reading everyone, it truly means a lot! I don't really have a set updating schedule due to all of the stuff I have going on. I will try and update as often as possible. Please review! Any comments/suggestions you have please put them in a review and I will try and fix them or do anything I can. Thanks again everyone!**

**I know I seem to be stretching out the Hogsmeade trip out over a few chapters, but I am having a bit of writers block. I'm sorry for anyone being annoyed/upset.)**


End file.
